


Unexpected Surprise

by darkladyvamp



Series: Unexpected Surprises [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyvamp/pseuds/darkladyvamp
Summary: Coming home early from work isn't always a good thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt asking for cheating angst ;)

You were so excited that you had gotten off work early. During the drive home you were planning the meal you were going to cook for Zen. You had been working so much lately that the two of you were mostly eating take out.

When you got home, you were slightly surprised that the door wasn’t locked. You had left last this morning, and knew you locked the door. Zen must have gotten home early, too. You grinned brightly and your plans suddenly shifted from cooking to something more fun.

Letting yourself into the home the two of you shared, you took off your shoes and looked around. You had expected to see Zen lounging on the sofa as he watched TV or read his fan mail, but the apartment seemed to be empty. You started thinking that maybe the door was unlocked because someone had broken in when a low moan from the bedroom caught your attention.

You knew that moan. Zen must be having some personal fun. With a grin you wandered to the bedroom, intending on joining on the fun. The scene you walked in on was far from what you expected and took longer than it should have to sink in.

Zen was sitting on the end of the bed, his pants around his ankles, and his cock in the mouth of a woman who most definitely was not you. His eyes were closed, his mouth slack with pleasure, his hand tangled in the woman’s hair. You must have made some noise as the scene burned itself into your brain because suddenly his eyes snapped open and his pleasured expression turned to horror.

You said nothing, you simply turned on heel and walked back to the front door. In the time it took you to get your shoes on, Zen managed to get himself out of the girl’s mouth and get his pants up. He grabbed your arm and said your name softly.

“Don’t touch me!” You snarled and yanked your arm out of his grasp. You held on to the anger that was flooding you, knowing that soon it would leave behind nothing but the pieces of your shattered heart.

“Please, I can explain…” he begged, his voice laced with desperation.

Despite the pain his voice tugging at your treacherous heart, and your morbid curiosity at what possible excuse he could have, you shook your head. “No. You can’t, Hyun. There is no explanation in the world that is going to make this remotely acceptable.”

Zen flinched at your use of his real name, something you had only used in the most intimate of situations. “Don’t leave!”

A harsh laugh escaped you, the tears you were tying to hold back thick in the sound. “Why not? There’s _nothing_ for me here.”

“ _I love you_!” There were tears in his eyes as you pulled on your jacket.

“You don’t.” A tear finally escaped your eye and Zen made a move as if to wipe it. “Don’t. I’ll send one of the guys for my things. Good bye, Hyun.”

You managed to hold your tears back until you were back on the street. You pulled out your phone and dialed without having to look.

“This is Jumin Han.”

Normally you would tease him about how he answered the phone but you just couldn’t. Your voice was strained and thick with the tears falling. “Jumin. Can you come get me?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at zens-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
